


Dean and Jo AU

by Roses_Darker_Flowers (Enby_In_Fandom)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Cheesy idea, F/M, Fluff, Jo doesn’t die, have a bittersweet, they live happily ever after
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 16:08:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13861302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enby_In_Fandom/pseuds/Roses_Darker_Flowers
Summary: Just a short story summary about Dean and Jo... if you want, feel free to write it.





	Dean and Jo AU

Who else thinks that Jo and Dean were perfect for one another?

She was everything he'd ever wanted or needed and he wasn't the usual hunter who tried to sleep with her. He told her "Normally I'd be hitting on you so fast it'd make your head spin..."

He truly cared for her, and he never rushed anything between them. In fact, their first kiss was also their last, sweet and chaste. She gave her own life to give him a chance to save others. She was kind and smart and brave. She was Jo. And Dean loved her.

He was met with a challenge when he met her; a girl who didn't throw herself at him, and who was well aware of what he did for a living. A girl who didn't take no for an answer, and was stubborn enough to worm her way past the walls of his heart.

In another world, another time, another life, they could have been happy together. They would have gotten married at the Roadhouse, and Bobby would've walked her down the aisle, with Castiel being the one to marry them. Sam would've been the best man, and Ellen would have given her the wedding dress she'd gotten married in.

Dean may have hated his 'monkey suit' but he would forget about it when he saw Jo, dressed in white. He would be awestruck, and Sam would probably reach over and push his jaw up.

Ash would be at the back, making sure the music was playing and faded out at the right time. He would take care of anything to do with eletronics or music, leaving the rest of the planning to Ellen and Jo.

Chances are that Gabriel would show up at the reception, provide all the cakes and sweets. And Chuck would be there, watching it all happen. He'd stand up and give a speech about the happy couple.

Sam would also give a speech, and he would be the one to tell stories, and then keep Gabriel from getting up to embarass them. He'd tell all about Dean being a protective big brother, and how he threatened anyone who'd bullied Sammy during their school years. And then he'd get all teary and clear his throat and say something along the lines of "Yeah, he and Jo will be good for one another." and get off stage.

Castiel would give a speech that had been checked by Sam and Dean both before allowing him to actually give it. He would talk about watching Dean stand up for family through everything, and how strong Dean was. He would say how strong and smart Jo was, and how they would be good together. He would say lastly how much of an honor it was for him to be a part of the fmaily.

And years later, Dean would be pacing outside a hospital room, with Sam and Cas and Bobby trying to calm him down. And then a nurse would come out of the room and tell him it was safe to come in.

And he'd rush in and then freeze in his tracks, seeing Jo pale and bloody, but smiling happily at the little boy cradeled in her arms. He would approach cautiously, and be dumbstruck by the tiny human he'd helped create.

And they'd name him John William Harvelle-Winchester.


End file.
